Monster Hunt: The Guide to Cryptozoology
Monster Hunt: The Guide to Cryptozoology is a field guide containing 40 notable accounts/sightings of cryptids recorded throughout the world. This book was written by Rory Storm, a notable survival specialist and cryptozoologist. Description Once thought to be the preserve of a slightly obsessive—some might say wacky—fringe element, cryptozoology (the study of legendary animals) does have its mainstream supporters. In fact, many scientists and zoologists are committed to using rigorous methods to investigate strange creatures from across the globe…and their findings reveal that certain mythological creatures actually have roots in now-verified animals. Join the quest, using this ultimate field guide. Monster Hunt tracks native tales of unidentified beasts from the Congo to Canada, Dartmoor to Delhi. It includes an all-star continent-by-continent hit list of the world’s greatest cryptids—including Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster—and introduces the real science behind cryptozoology, along with its research and documentation techniques. Also: a visit to the Cryptozoology Hall of Fame! Review The Following review is by Zack Davisson, a Top 500 reviewer on Amazon: "On While I balance it with a dose of healthy skepticism, I am a big fan of cryptozoology, the study and search for creatures of myth that may not be so mystical after all. Shows like ''MonsterQuest'' and In Search Of always keep me glued to the TV. For all of human history, passed down for thousands of years through storytelling and writing, there have been first-hand encounters with strange beasts, many of which are still reported in the modern era. Sure, there are a lot of hoaxes and many of these creatures are far too fantastic to be real, but why not keep a small hope for just a hint of magic and mystery in the world? And that is where "Monster Hunt: The Guide to Cryptozoology" comes in. This book is not going to convince anyone whose minds are already made up, and it doesn't set out to present a scientific case. Instead it imparts the old thrill of going to hidden lands and into deep forests and jungles to catch a glimpse of something that has only been hinted at, a creature who steps out of legend and into real life. The structure of the book is really clever, being made out like an old explorer's notebook, complete with coffee stains and beautiful sepia and charcoal sketches. The chapters are segmented geographically, such as "Monsters of North America" or "Monsters of Africa" or "Monsters of Europe." With every entry taking up only a page or two, they manage to pack a whole lot of monsters into the book. The entries are broken down into two segments, with the "Monster File" giving statistics such as "Name", "Also Known As", "Origins" and "Appearance." This is accompanied by a story detailing some of the history of the creature, including famous sightings or known evidence or hoaxes. At the end there is a Glossary and some profiles of "Famous Monster Hunters." There are also some blank formatted pages for explorers to add in their own Monster Files... Even as an adult I really enjoyed it, although I have to say there wasn't a lot of new information for me here. But for someone newer to cryptozoology, I can't imagine a better starting place.” Navigation Category:Media Category:Books and Manuscripts